warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Finleap/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |kit=Finkit |apprentice=Finpaw |warrior=Finleap |mother=Plumwillow |father=Sandynose |adopted father=Hawkwing |sister=Reedclaw |brother=Dewspring |mentors=Blossomheart, Larksong |temporary mentor=Bellaleaf |app=Snaptooth |livebooks=''Darkest Night, ''River of Fire, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas }} Finleap is a light brown tom with ginger legs, yellow eyes, and part of his tail missing. Finleap is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Finkit to Sandynose and Plumwillow of SkyClan along with his brother and sister, Dewkit and Reedkit. During SkyClan's journey to find the other Clans, his father went missing, and Hawkwing became the kits' adoptive father. When Sandynose returned, the kits bonded with their biological father. Finkit eventually became an apprentice named Finpaw under the mentorship of Blossomheart. Moons later, he lost his tail in an accident. While recovering, he formed a close bond with Twigpaw, and the two defect to ThunderClan together. Finpaw was then apprenticed to Larksong, and later earned his warrior name of Finleap. He soon received an apprentice, Snaptooth, and after having a falling out with Twigbranch, the two reconciled their differences, their bond stronger than ever. History ''A Vision of Shadows :After arriving in SkyClan's new territory by the lake, Finpaw becomes close friends with Twigpaw, a former ThunderClan apprentice and Hawkwing's daughter. After an accident causes him to lose part of his tail, Twigpaw's company is a great comfort to Finpaw, and the two form a strong bond. :However, when Twigpaw chooses to return to ThunderClan, Finpaw joins her, and after some consideration from Bramblestar, he is accepted into ThunderClan and given Larksong as his mentor, and is enthusiastic about being a ThunderClan warrior despite his origins and handicap. After the two become warriors, Finleap desires that Twigbranch be his mate. Although the young she-cat cares for him, she is not ready to start a family, frustrating Finleap. However, they eventually make amends and reconcile their relationship. The Broken Code :Finleap, Twigbranch, Stemleaf and Spotfur are suspicious over the way Bramblestar is acting towards his Clanmates and his newfound attitude towards the codebreakers. He attends a secret meeting between the Clans and discovers that his leader is actually an impostor and desires to see him outed and the rightful Bramblestar reinstated. Finleap and Twigbranch are punished with digging up a stubborn thorn bush when they forget to thank StarClan for their prey. Super Editions :In Hawkwing's Journey, Finkit is born to Plumwillow and Sandynose not long after Darktail's group chases the Clan from the gorge. Because the fate of his father is unknown, Plumwillow requests the help of Hawkwing in caring for Finkit and his siblings, Reedkit and Dewkit. Hawkwing, having lost his mate as well, gratefully accepts his role as the kits' adopted father. The litter gets into trouble as all kits do, being cornered by dogs when SkyClan's makeshift camp is attacked, as well as encountering Twolegs; however, the kits are unharmed. Eventually, Sandynose reunites with the Clan and his kits are made apprentices, Finpaw receiving Blossomheart as his mentor. Detailed description :Finleap is a small, sleek and thick-furred, broad-shouldered, light brown tom with ginger legs, a wide forehead, and yellow eyes. He has part of his tail missing. Trivia Interesting facts *He is said to look exactly like his father, Sandynose. *He has kittypet blood through Clovertail and Waspwhisker, loner blood through Fallowfern, and rogue blood through Patchfoot. *He is the third cat to have his tail amputated, falling behind Halftail and Berrynose. Author statements *Kate said she thinks the reason Sandynose was so strict on him because he thought he couldn't take his training seriously. *Kate thinks Finleap would make a good mate for anyone. Mistakes *Reedpaw refers to Finpaw as Dewpaw. *He is described with a full tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references ru:Плавничокde:Flossenpfotefi:Finleapfr:Finpawpl:Płetwiasta Łapa Category:Main article pages